Hand tools such as hammers and prybars have existed for many years. Some such tools have incorporated an elongated shaft with a sliding weight to assist the tool in producing the desired working force. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,188 shows a roofing remover having a weighted sliding sleeve which contacts an abutment collar to impart a driving force upon the head. These tools however have not been designed to both drive nails and later pry them with the assistance of an ancillary weight.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a tool that enables one to easily drive and remove nails or other objects with the use of a sliding weight. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.